


A Second Kind of Loneliness

by teethcrystals



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethcrystals/pseuds/teethcrystals
Summary: "Your home was a people?”“Yeah, it was.”“And now you’re all alone, just like me…” A heavy sigh comes from within the cave. “Tell me, are you lonely like me as well?”“I…” John looks down at his hands to ponder on the question longer. “I ain’t alone, I got somebody, had others too but they left."--inspired by a small set of conversations between john and a rather mysterious stranger in the game. john speaks with the unseen, unnamed man who claims to be a giant.
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston & The Giant, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> i found this small side part of red dead redemption rather interesting even if it is hard to come by. i felt it was lacking in the conversations i saw and i wanted to add more depth to something that is otherwise simply a neat and fun find. thank you and i hope you enjoy this rather self-indulgent fic.

East of the Grizzlies and a short ways off the beaten path is an open platform of rock of which leads way to a cave and is closed off to the world by boulders and stones stacked one on top of the other to form a makeshift wall. It goes unnoticed by most for it is much more of a hassle than most men seem to be suited towards nowadays and any hunters who dared to stray off path had no time for somewhere with no places to duck down for cover. It’s secluded and goes without visitors more often than not and the people who do find it only come by once or twice if lucky. For inside this cave, all barred up with rock, is a person of which no one has seen and no one will ever see, for he does not wish to be seen because he knows of the cruel reality of man. So he stays in his cave, alone, and waits for when he hears the footfalls of a person and hopes they’ll be the footfalls of a man he recognizes. It seldom is and he seldom frets over it for he relishes in the company he is given for he is a lonely man.  
The afternoon sun is high in the sky and John finds himself wandering aimlessly in some hope a quick job with plenty money will land on his lap right out of the heavens. Doesn’t find this, of course, and instead finds himself up, up in the East Grizzlies far away from his shabby place at Beecher’s Hope for he has bought it to make a home for himself and his wife and their son. Originally he planned to do this alone, buy the land and call it done, but he found odd company in that of Uncle, a former member of the Van Der Linde gang. Though calling him a member is rather generous for he never did more than sing a song or two. Uncle advised John against the original plan and insisted they clean up the land, build a home and make a proper ranch and in all fairness to the old drunk, he was right. More work meant more money, however, and thus John finds himself here.  
There’s no luck thus far and he only notices his wandering when he spots an area just off the road where rocks dominate the ground with blades of plantlife speckled about it. Just beside either side of this odd clearing are large rocks of which, upon further inspection, make way for a large platform of which leads back to an entrance into a small cave that is blocked off by many stones stacked unto one another. John slows his horse nearby, but not too close to it to inspect for he is drawn towards the place in an odd way. One he cannot quite place a reason as to why. Steps about carefully, looking up at the large platform as to size it up before making any attempts to climb it. Then he sighs in defeat for he decides he was drawn to something that was quite actually nothing particularly special as he finds he often has the misfortune of finding. Before he can take his leave, a voice beckons from within the cave. It is a kind and gentle voice and nervous as it calls out.  
“Hello little fellow.”  
John looks about for any sign of a person nearby to which the voice belongs to, but finds he is unsuccessful.  
He shifts, “H...Hi?”  
“What’s your name?”  
“John.” Looks to where he hears the voice come from, “John Marston...usually. Who’re you?”  
“Oh I’m not telling you that, I like to be anonymous. I like to _blend in_.” There’s a pause where John is to respond, but he fails to to which the voice continues. “That’s a joke. I’m well known for my humour, you see.”  
“Are you now?”  
“I am! But you don’t seem like much of a joke man, you see, normally everyone laughs at that one.”  
“Everyone…”  
“Everyone.”  
“Are…” John stumbles to find his question and clears his throat. “Where are you, sir?”  
“What do you mean where am I? Why, I’m right here, friend. Just as you are here as well.”  
“No, no that ain’t...what I mean to say is; are you...hiding or somethin’? I don’t see you nowhere.”  
“Well, yes, I am. I have to be.” Birds chirp overhead as they fly by, “You see, I’m much too big to have any friends and I’m very lonely cause of it. But nobody wants a friend that’s too big and that’s why I’m so very lonely.”  
“You’re hiding out...wherever cause you’re...too...big?”  
“Yes, that’s exactly it and because of it I stay here in this cave which makes me quite lonely.”  
“You’re staying in a cave.”  
“Yes, that way no one sees me for I am far too large to be out and about as you are friend. I’m lonely, but it’s much better than being killed for being large.”  
“You ain’t...cramped in there?”  
“Oh no, you see, it’s a very big cave. Bigger than me and that makes it nice and roomy for me and comfortable too for I have to stay here a long time because of my size.”   
“Uh-huh…”  
“Where do you call home, friend?”  
John doesn’t answer immediately for he does not know the answer. Supposes he could say Beecher’s Hope is his home, but that would be a lie as of now, wouldn’t it? As of now, Beecher’s Hope is merely land he’s purchased so he may make a home of it, but that won’t be for a while. Can’t say Horseshoe Overlook is home or Shady Belle or even Beaver’s Hollow and Colter for he does not live there any longer and being near them only makes his heart ache for the peaceful nights by the campfire with pleasant guitar playing and people singing merrily with it. It makes him long for the quiet mornings where he’d sit and read before he was interrupted by someone or by a long speech from another. Home is a feeling, he realizes and that is why he is without one despite the owned land and that is why he is wandering.  
“Don’t know, if I’m being honest. Guess I...lost home years ago.” He sighs, “Ain’t really realized that till now.”  
“Oh...I’m very sorry.” A pause before the giant speaks again, “May I ask how you lost your home, John?”  
“I guess...ain’t like you're gonna tell nobody.” There’s a small boulder nearby of which John takes a seat upon before he continues. “Most everybody died...or left, but people kept disappearing and D- my...father got worse. He weren’t the man that raised me no more...let some bastard talk him into all sorts of trouble. Don’t know where he is now, but I guess I miss him. I miss all of them, even the ones I didn’t talk to much.”  
“Your home was a people?”  
“Yeah, it was.”  
“And now you’re all alone, just like me…” A heavy sigh comes from within the cave. “Tell me, are you lonely like me as well?”  
“I…” John looks down at his hands to ponder on the question longer. “I ain’t alone, I got somebody, had others too but they left. He used to be with the people I ran with...but he’s a drunk and spends most of his time complaining or plain doing nothing. But he’s better than nothing.”  
“Who are the others that were with you?”  
“My wife and our kid. I...I couldn’t grow up an’ move on so she just left. Don’t know if she’ll ever come back, but I’m hoping with this she will.”  
“With what?”  
“A ranch on some land she wanted and that I bought.” John sighs, “But I need money...guess that’s how I ended up here.”  
“I don’t have to worry about money or a wife in here. It always sounds so...stressful.”  
John chuckles, “You got that right.”  
“So, you aren’t lonely like I am?”  
“N- Well, I ain’t lonely like you are, but I...well, I guess I am lonely, a little bit.”  
“But you said you have somebody still, yes? You see, I don’t have a wife or a child or anyone. That makes me very lonely.”  
“I guess it’s a different kind of loneliness… You always been alone, ain’t you?”  
“Yes, I have. No one likes to be around someone as big as me, that’s why.”  
“So...you’re kind of...used to it, by now.”  
“Oh yes, I’m very used to being lonely.”  
“I ain’t used to it no more, I was at some point when I was a boy...but after being taken in by those people with my father and everyone I… Well, I got used to them being around.” John shifts with a sigh and leans forward so that his elbows rest on his legs for support. “Now they ain’t here, I gone from...twenty, thirty people to one, maybe three if I’m lucky and not a damn one of them likes me and I don’t blame ‘em. I’m...I ain’t lonely like you are, but I am...just...a different kinda lonesome.”  
“The kind where you miss people and things and places...I remember that one, I felt it when I first came to this cave. It was a few weeks in and I missed all the nature and my family and the towns I looked at from afar. You see, my family never lived in a city or town for I was too big and they didn’t know what to do with me.”  
“So...what, you ran away?”  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I did. I ran away and found here. The birds led me to it, you see.”  
“The birds.”  
“Yes! I followed the birds and they showed me here and here is where I’ve stayed since. It’s very lonely and I missed my family oh so much at the start, but now I am just plain lonely. I miss everyone and everything.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“What are you apologizing for, friend? This is what I’ve chosen to do and I am quite happy to do so for I would much rather be lonely than dead. I still meet people all the time, just not as often as other folk do. I met you, didn’t I?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Well I know so, friend. I meet a lot of people, but most of them only come around once or twice. One of them came a lot, but he doesn’t come around anymore. I think something bad happened to him, he sounded quite sick last time we talked. I miss him so very much…” There’s a quiet gasp of realization from inside. “Tell me, John, would you tell him to visit if you see him? Tell him I miss him a lot and that I miss talking about the animals and trees with him.”  
“Sure, why not? You got a description of this guy?”  
“Oh, yes. I saw him through the cracks in the rocks, just as I see you now. He was blond...and he said he was very ugly, but that was not true at all, he was very handsome. There was always an old hat on his head and he had a warm heart even if he said otherwise.”  
“...Thanks…How ‘bout a name?”  
“Oh why of course! His name was Arthur...I don’t think he ever told me his last name, I’m sorry. That makes it very hard to find him, doesn’t it?”  
“I...Yeah, it does...a little bit.” John is quiet for he wonders if the Arthur the giant speaks of is the one he grew up with. “Do...do you remember anything about him? What you talked about with him?”  
“Sure I do! He was a very kind man, but he didn’t think so. We talked for what felt like hours and hours and he brought me plants from all over the world. Arthur told me he even went to an island! I want to go to an island someday too, but I’m too large to do that now.”  
“You remember what the island was?”  
“Oh yes, he told me...let me remember now….ah yes, there we go. I believe it was called Guarma? Does that sound familiar to you, friend?”  
“Yeah, yeah it does.”  
“Oh good, I worried I had forgotten the important things my friend told me about! He said it was a rotten place with lots of mean people who hurt his friend and him. Then he told me if I wanted to go to an island I should go to...Tahiti it was. He laughed when he said that so I think he was making a joke, just like I did to you. Arthur liked talking about nature a lot, he told me all about his horse. Her name was Ezekiel, very biblical name I said to him. He liked it a lot because he liked to read a lot.” There’s a quiet pause in which John hears the giant loudly shift. “There was also a journal he kept, he showed me some of the drawings in there of places I should visit if I ever leave this cave. He had very beautiful art, you should ask him to see it when you find him. Of course, he didn’t think so for he was very, very hard on himself. I wonder why, he was such a kind man, you see, so there was no reason to be.”  
“Guess that’s how he was is all, can’t change that.”  
The giant sighs, “I suppose so, it still made me so very sad to hear him talk about himself like that. The last few times we talked he told me about his little brother and even then he told me how he wasn’t a very good older brother to him. You know, I think he told me his brother was named John, just like you. John is quite a common name, you know. I’ve met a lot of Johns.”  
“Yeah, it is.” John looks out at the field ahead of him if which is littered with red flowers of varying heights. “I reckon that friend of your’s is a better brother than he thinks.”  
“You know what? I think so too, John. Maybe next time, if you come around and you find him, you can both come and we can tell him just how wonderful he is. You see, I think you’ll feel the same as I do once you meet him.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure I will…” John sighs, “I uh, I should go now.”  
“Oh, alright then. It was lovely to meet you, John Marston.”  
“Same to you, sir.” Stands up and looks to the cave one last time with a tinge of guilt. “Guess I’ll speak to you next time.”  
“If there is a next time.” John is quiet, “That was another joke of mine, you see. ...You aren’t much of a joke man, are you?”  
“Not really, guess I’m too dumb for ‘em.”  
“You sound like Arthur when you talk like that, you know. I hope you come again soon, friend.” John nods then begins to shuffle off back to his horse. “Be well.”


	2. The Second

He comes around again just after his wife Abigail comes back with their son Jack and their new companion; a golden furred dog named Rufus. Said it reminded them of John so they kept it and John kept Uncle around and picked up a former friend Charles Smith along the way. And he worked with his friend, now bounty hunter, Sadie Alder to make money for the house and for the barn and for the fence surrounding their new home that they built. He told Sadie she could stay as well, but the look in her eye and her words said her heart longed to be elsewhere, far away from her past of sorrow and grieving. He felt that too, in his own way, but he had stuck his roots too deep into the soil to uproot them and move now and he was happy with that. He _is_ happy. Happier than he’s been in a long while.  
Now he finds he has time to visit an old friend, one of which will not hurt to speak to for only the subject of Arthur tugged at his heart rather than the idea of speaking to him all together. He rides his horse, of which he’s named Rachel for he finds it’s a well-suited name for a horse, to the spot he stopped previous and then he gets off and over to the platform of rock from before. Stands before it, unsure of himself, until he hears the familiar voice of the giant.  
“Hello there, friend. How are you?” John pauses to which the giant adds, “Don’t be afraid, people think I’m a monster, but I’m not. It’s John, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you well?”  
“Yes...how are you?”  
“Happy, and...lonely, like everyone.” The giant sighs wistfully, “Is it as bad as they say out there?”  
“As...who says?”  
“As the animals.”  
“Yeah…”  
“I thought so… Did you find my friend?”  
“I...About that…” John sighs, “He uh, he passed...a while back now it seems.”  
“Oh…” It’s quiet a while before he hears the voice call out again from within. “That’s very sad. I liked him very much… Do you know how he died?”  
“I met his brother...told me he uh, died from that illness of his. Said he was...buried out on a hill someplace.”  
“I do hope he died peacefully… He was such a kind man, I wasn’t as lonely when he was around. Say, how did you find his brother?”  
“Luck, I guess.”  
“Well, I sure am glad you are so lucky. I’m not, otherwise I wouldn’t be this size.” The trees rustle in the wind, “You know, Arthur was a kind man, he cared a lot about me...and others. Lots and lots of others. I liked him a lot and I’m going to miss him a lot, but now we are friends, aren’t we?”  
“Sure.”  
“Funny how that goes, huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You remind me a lot of Arthur...I’m not sure why though. You see, you are very different than him.”  
“Am I now?”  
“Yes, very much so….but you are both kind, I suppose. But otherwise, yes,so very different.”  
John chuckles albeit bitterly, “I ain’t that kind….least not usually.”  
“Oh, well that’s simply not true. Not at all. You see, I think you are very kind, just like Arthur.”  
“Well I ain’t, most of the time anyway.” John sniffles for the air is cold and leaves his nose running. “But thank you, that’s real kind of you.”  
The air is fluid and a breeze flows through and John shivers when the wind blows right past his skin and bones and he thinks he should have brought a coat along with him. Plants nearby shake and shiver with the cool air as well and he all at once feels comforted and completely alone. Then he looks to the cave entrance once again and he thinks to himself how he would like to go in and see what the man inside looks like for himself. Wonders if he is as giant as he claims or if he merely deludes himself to believe so. Whatever it may be, John does not like simply looking on at stones that call to him without a name and without more than a mention or two of it’s loneliness and yet he finds he was drawn to come back here. Oddly, he finds, he can speak openly to the giant and perhaps it is the anonymity of it that he finds appealing. That this giant behind these stones won’t know where John goes away to, whom he speaks to and what he does. The giant only knows John as he is now, not as who he was, and there’s a comfort in that.  
“Do you miss everyone as I do?” The gaint’s voice booms out once more, “Do you miss Arthur?”  
“I…” Looks back down at his feet, “Yeah, I do.”  
“Is that why you’re lonely like I am? I miss everyone, you see, even strangers.”  
“Sort of, I guess…” Bitter chuckle escapes him, “I shouldn’t be, but I am.”  
“Why not?”  
“Cause I ain’t alone no more. I got my wife an’ kid back...got Charles an’ Sadie and hell, I even got Uncle but I….” John sighs, “I might as well be alone. Feels like it anyway.”  
“I don’t think you ever told me about a Charles or a Sadie…” A pause, “Are they your friends?”  
“I guess, they were more somebody else’s than mine...but that somebody ain’t around no more.” Shrugs, “Guess I’m the next best that ain’t...run off or died.”  
“You used to travel with lots of people, yes?”  
“Yeah, I did…years ago now.”  
“Well, maybe that’s just it. You miss all of them, friend, just as I miss lots in life.” Eyes back to the swaying plants in the breeze, “You miss a lot when you lose a lot, even if you got something. You see, if I was always alone I wouldn’t be lonely. I wouldn’t have anything to miss. But I do have things to miss like my family, the world, people like you and Arthur, even the people that talk to me just once I miss every so often. You don’t got so many people now, do you? At least, not as many as before….and that’s awfully lonely.”  
“I guess so…”  
“Oh I know so. You see, I know a lot about loneliness for I myself am very lonely. On account of my size, of course.”  
“Yeah, so you’ve said.” Clears his throat, “I read about some of the people I used to run with, in the papers. Says one of them is in New York now doing big things, another’s in Mexico. I thought about findin’ some of them, wanted to at least, but Abigail would kill me if I kept bringing more people back to the ranch.”  
“Abigail? Is that your wife?”  
“Yeah, that’s her.”  
“Oh, what a wonderful name.”  
“Yeah...she’s wonderful, better than I deserve. I should get back to her, speakin’ of which, before I lose a finger.” A sigh before he gets down off the platform of stone and onto the ground. “Till next time, friend.”  
“Goodbye, John Marston. Be well.”


	3. The Third

The third time he comes around not much time has passed for the giant’s words the time previous stuck to him like a magnet. He thought over it time and time again as he skimmed over the clippings of newspaper he kept from Arthur’s old satchel and the clippings he kept from the newspaper listing the possible whereabouts of Dutch and Javier and Hosea of whom John knew the reality of and the journal in which Arthur wrote his very thoughts onto paper. He read these countless times, nearly memorizing them, before he set out for a short trip to an old home away from home.  
Horseshoe Overlook, a small area in which the group made home in for a short month or so before one failed thing led to another failed thing and they had to pack up camp and leave. Here he simply walked about, eventually taking rest upon an old stump of which he often spent mornings reading with a guitar playing close to him. Sat there, looking out at the things the people he stayed with left behind and felt his mind replaying old memories as though it were one of those moving pictures he had taken Abigail to just recently. He did this and it clicked and he knew why he was lonely.  
“Hello again friend. Are you well?”  
“Yes, I am. How are you?”  
“I’m happy to see you again...and lonely. Lonely as everyone is in this world. Are your wife and son well? Her name is Abigail, yes?”  
“Yeah, she’s good. Boy’s good too, least I think he is. Can’t ever tell with him.”  
“Being a father is very hard work.”  
“You can say that again…” John pauses, “Were you…?”  
“Oh no! I am much too big to be a father...but I’d like to have a wife and children...someday. It’s more to worry about, but it seems...nice.”  
“Well, maybe you will.”  
“I hope so, I wouldn’t be so lonely then I think. You musn’t be lonely anymore now that you are with them again, yes?”  
“No, I still...I still feel alone. Don’t think I’ll ever not feel it...not anymore.”  
“That sounds...very sad.”  
“I guess, but you’re just the same, ain’t you?”  
“Yes...I suppose I am.” The giant sighs, “Are you saying that even if I do have a wife and children...that I’ll still be just as lonely as I am now?”  
“Maybe, I don’t know. You and I ain’t the same person.” John shrugs, “We ain’t the same kinda lonely.”  
“Yes, we are very different, you and I. You see, you’re much smaller than me for one...and you already have a wife and child. I don’t have that yet...I might not ever have it.”  
“And you’re okay with that?”  
“Yes...and no. It’s much better than being attacked for my size. People think I’m a monster, but I’m not.”  
“No, you ain’t. Even if you really are as huge as you say you are. ”  
“I am as large as I say or else I wouldn’t be in this cave...and then I wouldn’t be so lonely.”  
“I guess so.”  
“Well, I know so.”  
A pause in the conversation as John looks out at the swaying plants once again and notices the air is warmer than last he ventured up to this spot and he climbs up the small ledge of the platform and sits on the edge. Looks out beyond where he can see to where he knows he left his horse Rachel of whom he knows will wait patiently just as she did the last time and the time before that. Then his eyes shift back to where he sits and looks to the entrance and pulls out Arthur’s old journal from his satchel and holds it up so that the giant can see.  
“I got this...Arthur’s old journal. His uh, little brother gave it to me to...borrow. Says Arthur told him ‘bout you.”  
“Will you read it to me and show me all the wonderful pictures Arthur drew?”  
“I...yeah…”  
John looks down at the journal nervously before opening it carefully to the very start of which Arthur speaks of acquiring said journal and of how he lost his last one to a fire of which John remembers and he remembers just how that journal looked as well. Reads this aloud so that the giant may listen, albeit clumsily, and he pauses to show the art along with it every few pages. John takes liberties, of course, with mentions of him and his family and opts for the fake names they use and the fake last name Milton that he donned. He reads to him about Blackwater and Colter and Horseshoe Overlook, about Clemens Point and what happened to Sean there and Jack, of whom he calls Lancelot to the giant. He reads about Shady Belle and the brutal death that was belonging to Kieran Duffy and Lenny’s and Hosea’s ends shortly after. Guarma nearly kills them, he thinks about what Arthur did and his heart aches for Dutch and for Javier of whom seems to have taken the brunt of the trauma there. He reads it and feels just as he did the first time through. Then it’s about the downfall of the group and the downfall of Arthur. By the end the giant is quiet as ever and John closes the journal with care before gingerly placing it back into the satchel.  
“Arthur wasn’t with explorers like I thought...but he was good people, I think.”  
“You can gather all that from a journal?”  
“Yes, I’m very good with people even if I don’t see them all that often.” The giant pauses, “What do you think about that man….Dutch, his name was? ”  
“I uh, ain’t too sure.”  
“To me he seems like a...very...troubled man.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thank you for reading that to me, John. It makes me...happy to know more about Arthur. When you see him, please do tell his brother thank you.”  
“Sure.”  
“Thank you.” John nods. “You should be going back to your wife soon, yes?”  
“Yes, I should.” John gets off the ledge he sits at and then looks back up to the cave. “Till next time.”  
“Until next time, friend.” John nods and makes his way back to his horse. “Be well.”


	4. The Last

The final time John comes around to the giant is after he’s killed Micah of whom tormented and destroyed the group he used to call home and after he marries Abigail under God. Charles leaves and Sadie leaves after her injuries from the confrontation with Micah heal and Uncle stays and John is relieved for it. Life continues as normal as it can and Abigail is happy and Jack is quiet as ever, but happy and Uncle sings merrily for he is happy and John is content with this.  
He comes around again once Charles has shown him where Arthur and Sean and Lenny and Hosea and Susan are buried. They make a small, but nice gravemarker for Molly O’Shea, the poor girl who did not belong with the group and never deserved her fate. He visits the giant again after he’s met Tilly Jackson and Mary-Beth Gaskill, after he’s stumbled upon Mr. Simon Pearson’s general store in Rhodes and after he’s sat with Rains Fall.  
The air is still, stiller than it typically is and yet he finds it’s the coldest it’s been and that is because when John approaches the cave there is no answer. There is no response when John tries to say hello and there is no response when John tries to speak of Arthur for there is no more giant to respond for he has left the cave or has died and John knows which is far more likely.  
He does not enter the cave and he does not try to see if the man was truly a giant for he does not care to know and does not wish to know anymore. Instead he opens his satchel and pulls out a small bundle of orange flowers and walks up to the entrance of the cave of which emits the foul stench of death. Places the flowers just there and tells him they’re from Arthur’s grave and tells him the truth of the matter of who he really is and how he knew Arthur and how he called him brother. Then he tells him about how Tilly and Mary-Beth and Pearson are doing. He tells him about Micah and Dutch and that his heart ached to see Dutch again, for that was the father he spoke of. He tells him about how he wanted to go to New York to see Reverend Swanson now in a better place and how he longed to go to Mexico to find Javier Escuella and see how his old friend was doing. He tells him everything and nothing and he nods in the quiet and cold air for the ground at which he stands mourns the giant. The animals and the trees and the flowers that usually swayed in the breeze mourned the man with no face and no name.  
John nods just as he finishes telling the giant of his tales and of his truth and stands quiet a moment before he says,  
“Be well, friend.”


End file.
